King and Dukes of Awesome
by Midnight Alexis Thorn
Summary: Prussia had just wanted a sense of normalcy. His nation and his people were already gone, what else could he lose? He finds out that there's a bit more; Friends and his place at the World Meeting. As he starts self-pitying himself and feeling so alone, he gets a pleasant surprise from three slightly surprising nations. T for cursing. I don't own Hetalia. There's humor, too


King and Dukes of Awesome

"And that's why I'm the Her-" America's laughter was cut off by a slam of the meeting room's door. "Awesome has arrived! Kesese!" A familiar Prussian cackled as he grinned at the nations. There was a loud, awkward silence.

More silence.

Accompanied by more awkward silence.

Prussia's grin dropped a bit and his cackle paused. "What's with the unawesome looks and quiet?" He asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows. "…You shouldn't be here, dude." America said solemnly. Prussia's grin dropped further. "Why? Is my awesomeness too much for you?" Prussia smirked. "… You really shouldn't be here." England sighed reluctantly. "Da. You should probably go home now." Russia smiled sweetly.

"What? No way! Jeez, I knew I was awesome, but I didn't think you'd be _this _intimidated." Prussia huffed, though he did have a sinking feeling as to why they were acting this way. "Leave, loser. You're no longer welcome here." Turkey snorted bluntly. "Hey, you masked freak! I'm not a loser, I'm awesome!" Gilbert glared. "Gilbert." Austria frowned. Prussia's crimson eyes widened.

"… That's my human name." Prussia said, voice remarkably quieter. "That's your only name." Hungary stared at him blankly, though her eyes were suspiciously sad. "You… can't be serious." Prussia frowned. "We are, aru." China grimaced. Prussia slapped a grin on his face. "Kesese! You guys are funny, almost had me thinking-" Prussia's unnoticeably, slightly pained laugh was cut off. "Eas- Gilbert… You should go." Germany glanced at him regretfully.

Prussia's grin slipped slightly. "You guys can't be serious… I'm welcome here! I belong here! Right, Francy-pants? Right, Spainy-wainy?" Prussia grinned. They both fumbled awkwardly for a moment before glancing over at each other. "Cher… It would be best if you left." France admitted, gaze cast to the side slightly. "Sí… You don't really have a place here anymore, you know, amigo? Um… We're sorry, but…" Spain trailed off as Prussia's grin slipped completely off his face.

Prussia bit his lip slightly. "Yeah. I get it. Whatever. Just… forget it. It's whatever." Prussia deadpanned, staring at them blankly for one last moment before he bit his lip again and shuffled out the door. The door closed with a silent click that was somehow ten times worse than slamming it would have been.

"Um… So, let's continue-" America coughed awkwardly before he was cut off by a bang. Shocked eyes flew over to a furious-looking Italian. But not the one you would have guessed. "I… Italy?" England asked quietly. "What the HELL is wrong with you all?!" Italy shouted angrily, eyes open and very obviously angry as he ignored the stinging of his fists from pounding it on the table and his chair that had fallen to the ground.

"How could you do that to him?! He lost his country! His nation! His people! He came here for a sense of normalcy and to be with people he loves and is close to, and you threw it in his face! You selfish, stupid, immature, little brats! I may not be the oldest nation here, but it seems like I'm the one with the most sense at the moment. And right now, my sense is telling me that you're all _assholes. _Don't expect me at the next meeting. Don't expect me at the one after that. Don't expect me unless Prussia- PRUSSIA- P-R-U-S-S-I-A is here, too. Go screw yourselves. Have a nice life taking care of your respective nations. And Germany… I don't have words for you." Italy spat angrily before running out the door.

"… I'll be going, too. If my brother is pissed off to get even mildly violent and to curse, you should know that you've really fucked up. You won't be hearing from either of us as Italy for however long. Bastards. I'm disappointed in you especially, Spain." Romano said, giving Spain a disappointed look that made the Spaniard curl into himself slightly before the Italian shook his head and walked out.

Canada stood up, and, for once, everyone noticed him. "I-I'm going, t-too. Prussia d-didn't deserve that crap f-from you idiotic h-hosers. You're j-just lucky I d-don't have the time to g-go on a three hour l-long rant like I d-did to A-America once. Speaking of, I-I'm ashamed of you, America. You, too, England. And e-especially you, papa." With that, Canada walked out as well. "Like, we super fucked up." Poland said.

Silence.

A silent agreement.

But were the majority too prideful to admit it?

Probably.

But maybe not.

…

Prussia leaned against a tree as he bit his lip, staring at the grass below him. He bit his lip harder to stop it from trembling as his eyesight blurred. "My eyesight's already bad enough." He muttered to himself with a self-pitying chuckle, referring to his albinism. He ducked his head so that no one would possibly notice if they were to walk by. A single tear made it past his clenched eyes.

A tear that was immediately brushed away. He looked up in shock. It was Italy. "I… Ita?" He asked hoarsely as he swallowed roughly. "Hey." Italy smiled softly as he brushed another stray tear away. "What… Why…?" Prussia was way past confused. "I got really angry because of what they did, so I kind of flipped out on them a little bit. So, the end result was as long as you aren't going to World Meetings, neither am I." Italy smiled.

"You… You did that for me?" He asked softly, considering he'd felt so alone not even seconds earlier. His nations and his people were already gone, but he didn't think he'd lose quite a few valuable friends and his little brother as well. "Same for me. And he did more than just that. He's under-exaggerating." Romano said as he walked next to Italy.

"You… Italy… And… Romano… Why…?" Prussia choked out. "Because you're our friend. Who cares if a piece of stupid paper says you don't exist anymore? I don't give a shit." Romano sniffed. "What they did was fucked up." Italy said, causing Prussia's eyes to widen. "Y-Yeah. They can shove their d-document up their a-asses, if the stick up there isn't t-taking up too much space. I'm n-not going to any more m-meetings without y-you, too." Canada smiled shyly as he stood on the other side of Italy.

"You guys… You… Come here!" Prussia grinned as he tackled Canada in a hug for a good eight seconds, then jumped over to Italy, cuddling both Canada and Italy furiously for a few moments. He stepped back from Italy to glance over at Romano, who had his cheeks puffed out furiously, the shade of them a bright red as he crossed his arms.

"Permission to hug you?" Prussia grinned as he reached his arms for the Italian without actually touching him. Romano seemed flustered for a moment before he uncrossed, crossed, then uncrossed his arms again. "F… Fine. B-But no more than six seconds!" Romano exclaimed as Prussia laughed, then tackled him in a hug.

He twirled the Italian around for a good five seconds of his six. Then he hugged him softly and cuddled him like he had the other two. The time went over the six seconds, but Romano didn't say anything, just hugged him back a bit, though he would deny it furiously if called out on it.

"Thanks, you guys… Really… This was really awesome of you… But, you're probably going to get in trouble with your bosses. You should go back." Prussia sighed sadly as he backed away from them slightly. They stared at him in shock.

"Y… You listen here! I did not pound my fists on the table when they tried to continue the meeting like normal like a little bitch, throw my fucking chair back in the process, yell at them, curse at them, and even call Germany out, for you to tell us we should go back. We're staying with you no matter what." Italy huffed as he puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms sourly.

Romano smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't fucking curse, fucktard. It's fucking bad. But he's right." Romano admitted as Italy pouted and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. You're stuck with us." Canada grinned softly. The other three men gaped at him. "You didn't stutter that time!" Prussia grinned excitedly and the other two looked at him with excited eyes as Canada blushed. It was true. It was actually the first thing he'd said in a long time without stuttering through it.

"I-I g-guess." Canada flushed. "Ah, we made him relapse!" Italy exclaimed with a slap to his forehead. "No… You just made me flustered." Canada said, and though he had to take it a bit slow, he didn't stutter. The other three grinned at him, even Romano, though he didn't realize it.

They turned slightly as they heard footsteps. "Um… We were talking about it, and… The majority of us admitted that we were wrong. It wasn't right of us to do that. We just hope that you all can find it in your hearts to forgive us, especially you, Prussia. And, if you still want to, you can join the meeting, Prussia." Austria fiddled with his glasses nervously as Hungary nodded next to him with a light blush.

"Yeah… We sucked ass." Hungary smiled as Austria gasped and his eyes widened. "Don't be so vulga…! We did… kind of… suck…ass." Austria admitted after a long pause. "Ja. Majorly." Germany said quietly as he stepped out from behind the two. The four shuffled lightly, then the other three looked over at Prussia.

He bit his lip lightly. "Please, mes amis?" France asked hopefully as he too walked up, along with Spain. "Por favor…" Spain murmured, looking at them all, though Prussia and Romano especially, with big, sad, regretful eyes.

"On a couple of conditions." Prussia said finally, though there was no smirk on his face, only seriousness. "Of course!" France blurted out as Spain nodded vigorously. "Sí! Sí! Anything!" Spain blurted out as well. "To an extent, of course." Austria said before Hungary kicked him. "OW! I mean, fine… Just don't go overboard." Austria said reluctantly as he fiddled with his glasses again.

"Alright… Well, for starters, I noticed how everyone calls this half of Italy, Italy, but both he and his brother are Italy, and I don't think that's fair for this other Italy." Prussia poked Romano in the shoulder, who was too stunned to react. Was he going with this where he thought he was going…? His eyes quivered with building up tears.

"So, everyone either calls both of them Italy, very confusing, or we call who we used to call Italy, Veneziano, and Romano, of course, stays Romano, unless he wants to be called Italy, now." Prussia said with a self-satisfied nod before he glanced over at the Italian, whose lower lip was trembling slightly and his eyes were suspiciously moist.

"What do you want, Romano?" Prussia asked as Veneziano nodded, as well as the others. "I… Romano is good." He choked out as he bit his lip. "Awesome! Okay, now for Veneziano here. You all have to let him eat pasta or whatever he wants for lunch, since you, dearest little brother, have your stick-y friend up your ass and don't let him eat as much pasta as he wants. Oh, and no more making fun of him, either." Prussia said firmly as Veneziano beamed up at Prussia, then looked hopefully over at Germany and the others.

"Alright." They all nodded. Veneziano's eyes grew wet. "You mean, no one will be mean to me anymore? They won't make fun of me?" He asked hopefully as the other nations' hearts broke for him. His main concern wasn't to do with pasta, but with the bullying from the other nations. "We can't promise it'll stop completely, but… We'll make sure to tell them that it will not be tolerated in any way… And… I'll personally make sure they aren't mean to you as much as I can." Germany said as he gave a small, awkward smile.

"Once again, awesome! And, now, as for darling little Canada~! … ACKNOWLEDGEMENT, PEOPLE!" Prussia suddenly shouted loudly as everyone jumped at least slightly. "Here's what we're gonna do so no one can possibly not remember him at any moment of time, now. We're going to go in there holding Canada-dearest up like he's a king or emperor or something. Then we're going to light up a shitload of fireworks that spell out his name, and then-"

"Um, Prussia, it's okay, really. You don't have to do all that." Canada blushed as he twiddled with his thumbs. "NONSENSE!" Prussia shouted as they all jumped again. "Oi! Cut that random yelling out! What he means is that you're going to overwhelm him if you do a bunch of crazy shit." Romano glared. Canada nodded in agreement shyly.

"Hmmm…" Prussia hummed, stroking his imaginary beard. The others couldn't help but smile at his antics. He was almost completely back to himself. "Well… Can we at least throw you a parade?" Canada shook his head slightly. "What do you mean, "at least?" That's way too much, not to mention the expense, and-"

"Shhh! Do you hear that?" Prussia suddenly whispered as he cut off Canada's chiding. They all paused. "No, what?" Canada asked in a whisper as well. "That's the sound of… you being a drama queen. You're not giving yourself enough credit, Honey Boo Boo. If you're gonna play the part, we'll put you in drag, too, m'kay?" Prussia asked with a sassy, gay snap of his fingers. There was a mixture of giggles, chuckles, and full-blown little laughs.

Canada blushed as he bit his lip. "I… Thank you, Prussia. You don't have to do anything major, just… maybe… you can ask them to try and remember me?" Canada asked softly. Prussia nodded. "Alright… But just you wait until July first! Lights, camera, AWESOME!" Prussia cackled.

"What about you?" Romano asked. Prussia grew serious again. "No one call me Gilbert unless we're in front of the regular humans. I have always been and will always be the Kingdom of Prussia. And… I don't want to feel that unawesome ever again. So you all better play nice. Jerks. Oh!" Prussia suddenly perked up. "And you have to call me King of Awesome for at least five more World Meetings. And by you, I mean EVERYONE. If so much as one person slips up, then that adds to the number of meetings you have to call me that. Oh! And Canada, Romano and Veneziano are the Dukes of Awesome. Oh! And whenever we enter the room, you have to stand and bow! And-"

"I'm not so sure about the last one, but the others should be alright." Austria drawled. "Okay… And about the playing nice thing, if you aren't nice, I'll send angry Veneziano after you. From what I've heard, he's a lean, mean, angry, cursing machine." Prussia sent a playful grin to said Italian, who giggled. "He is… Speaking of," Hungary said strongly, looking sternly at Veneziano, "I don't want to hear you cursing like that again, you got it?" She narrowed her eyes at him as he smiled innocently.

"It was most unsatisfactory." Austria said. "And scary." France added. "And shocking." Spain added on. "And… an eye-opener. It took you cursing and yelling at us to open our eyes to what douches we were… So, thank you, Ita- Veneziano. But don't do it again." Germany frowned, having not liked that darker side of the Italian. "Ve~ Okay. I know. Romano already hit me for it and told me it was bad~." Veneziano hummed.

They stared at Romano blankly for a moment, the word "hypocrite" dancing on the edge of their tongues. Romano glared at them, just daring them to say it. They wisely stayed quiet.

"Sooo~" Prussia sang. "We going to go in, or are we going to stall out here?" Prussia asked, a brow raised. "Ja… Let's go." Austria nodded.

…

"You can come in now, chers." France called. "Open the door for royalty!" Prussia demanded as he sent a wink to the other three. To their slight surprise, the door was opened wide. They walked in, and a choreographed bow was started. "Welcome back, King of Awesome. Welcome back, Dukes of Awesome." The four friends gaped. Okay, lots of people were either threatened, or bribed, but that was okay.

Prussia, Romano, Canada, and even Veneziano smirked. "We can get used to this." They chorused. "Well, don't. It's only for five meetings, after all, Prussia." England huffed. The King of Awesome and the Dukes of Awesome grinned. "Make that six." The king grinned. England and the others groaned as they realized what happened.

"Oi! Quit your whining for a second! I have something very important to bestow upon these three awesome dukes." Prussia grinned as everyone watched curiously. "Sword, sword, sword…" Prussia muttered as he looked around the room. He was disappointed, of course. HE gave a lecherous smirk. "I can always use my five meter-" "NO, PRUSSIA!" nearly everyone shouted.

"Make that seven." Veneziano chirped happily. The other nations groaned. "ANYWAY!" Prussia shouted as the attention was put back on him. "I shall now bestow upon these dukes their true titles." Prussia grinned. "Veneziano! You are now given the title Duke of… Bravery!" Prussia winked, then tackled him in a hug. "Ve~! Of bravery? Are you sure?" Veneziano gaped at him with a happy smile and teary eyes. "Ja, I'm sure! Don't question the King of Awesome! He is always right! He is also sure you are his male teddy bear. He also thinks it is because you're almost always sweet and cuddly, but at times can be protective and strong. He says accept your title and do the name well." Prussia said with fake sternness as Veneziano nodded with a salute- with the correct hand, for once.

"He is also talking about himself in the third person." Canada muttered. Prussia flashed him a grin. "What…? Why is it that he can only salute right when it's for something silly?" Germany muttered quietly to himself as he mused the oddity that was Veneziano. "SILENCE, PEASANT!" Prussia shouted as many snickered. "Anyway! I bestowed upon you that title because you were brave enough to stand up for what you thought was right. Now, Romano! You are now given the title Duke of… Kindness!" Romano's eyes widened, as did multiple others.

He opened his mouth to question it, but was shushed by a finger on his mouth. "Shh! I'm always right. Under all that rough exterior you put on so that you don't get hurt, you're a good, nice guy. You're my male booooo~! … Because you're just my boo!" Prussia cooed as he tackled him in a hug. Romano sputtered indignantly for a moment, then just grumbled slightly as he hugged him back. Nearly everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"Anyway~! CANADIA! CANADA! You awesome Canuck, you!" Prussia grinned as Canada blushed semi-happily, semi-embarrassedly, since everyone's attention was on him. "I hereby grant you the title… Duke… of…" Prussia took a long, much too long dramatic paused. "Well, I have half a mind to say sarcasm. I heard your sarcastic remark, you." He teased. "But no. Tempted, but no. I also want to say cuteness, but you're all adorable, so that doesn't work. Then again, you're all brave and kind, too." Prussia hummed thoughtfully.

"So… you are Duke of Greatness! Because even though you're shy and a little quiet, you're already so great and awesome! When we break you out of that shell, just imagine how awesome you'll be! And now that no one's going to forget you anymore," Prussia sent a glare around the room for good measure, "people will realize your greatness all that much more. You're my male pick-me-up. Oh, wait, does that sound suggestive? Whoops. Okay, you're my male… Bunny Fufu! 'Cuz you're so cute and cuddly and I just wanna squeeze you're cut little face off! Serve your titles well, Dukes."

"Yes, King of Awesome." They all smiled.

"… This is one of the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen…" Someone muttered. "… Almost not worth the reward…" Another muttered.

"SILENCE, PEASANTS! To the dungeon with ye!"

"We don't have a fucking dungeon."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's kind of not medieval times anymore."

"… I should have titled you Duke of Sarcasm after all."

"Ve~ I say we throw them in England's basement and make them eat his food."

"… You devious little teddy bear, you~!"

* * *

**I don't know.** ***Shrug* I spent like three hours last night making this. Review, please. Review, review, review. **


End file.
